Un Beso Imposible
by good-couples
Summary: Están separados por la guerra, es víspera de navidad, y ellos lo único que desean es reencontrarse. Un beso logran, pero alguien sabe como? Harry\Ginny. Un disparate en plena madrugada que no te decepcionará;


_Ok, son las 12:59 de la madrugada y acabo de leer un fic que ha cambiado totalmente mi forma de ver "Reliquias de la Muerte". Lo pueden encontrar en mi lista de favoritos (No es necesario decir adiós… o algo así) y es lo que me inspiró a hacer esto. Estoy decidida a acabarlo ahora… mi primer propósito del año xD. _

**UN BESO IMPOSIBLE**

"Estúpida navidad. Estúpida trenza. Estúpida guerra. Estúpido Kakadura". Ginny, con el cabello ya suelto y rizado, unos pants cómodos y un suéter más viejo que la Sierra Madre salió del estúpido escondite que tenían y en donde ahora mismo estaban todos tristes cenando.

Faltaba 1 semana para Noche Buena, y ella en lo único que podía pensar era en el regalo que le faltaba. Harry.

Se sentó en el césped al pie de un árbol. El paisaje era hermoso, claro, pero le faltaba compañía. Por un momento sintió los dedos de Harry en su mano y se la tocó.

Cómo lo extrañaba. Todo era estúpido en estos momentos.

¿Por qué no podía tener todo? Justo cuando el estúpido y sexy hombre que amaba se dio cuenta de que sentía lo mismo llegaba el pelón ése a arruinar todo.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Había demostrado fuerza, pero para ella era todo lo contrario. Preocupación y desesperación era lo único que sentía en esos momentos. Ni siquiera el hambre la controlaba… Raro.

Por lo que se puso a recordar:

Cómo Harry la abrazaba por cualquier excusa. Por el frío, por la lluvia, porque él pensaba que tenía miedo, porque él pensaba que ella pensaba que no quería que la abrazara. Por el amor que sentían.

Cómo Harry la besaba cada vez que se aburría. Aquellos tiempos en que la risa y las caricias eran lo que predominaban.

Escuchaba todo como si se tratara de un eco frío y lejano.

_-Cuando no esté y quieras sentirme sólo mira el lago más cercano que tengas. Imagíname desnudo, saludándote desde lo más lejano y pídeme que nade hacía ti. Puedes hacer de todo, sólo que ven de vez en cuando para que veas que sigo nadando en busca de tu felicidad. Y que lo que tarde en llegar a la orilla es lo que voy a tardar en verte._

_-El único inconveniente es que quizá en mi mente nades demasiado rápido._

_-En ese caso mándame por… un bacalao para cocinar, así tardaré otra vuelta. _

Y reían y reían. Y se besaban. Y él cortaba una orquídea de por ahí y se la entregaba. Y… nadaban… Y dormían…

Cayó rendida a los pies del árbol recostada en el pasto. Su sueño no era nada placentero. Se sentía prisionera de una palma. Amarrada, acorralada. Vigilada por Mortífagos que reían al ver los esfuerzos de Harry nadando en el largo mar que se cernía a sus ojos. Voldemort estaba sentado en donde se sientan los salvavidas (_¡Ginny! Qué sueño más estúpido)_ riendo al ver el gran tramo que le faltaba. Y Ginny, con la boca tapada, lo único que podía hacer era moverse, intentando zafarse, intentando gritarle, con las lágrimas casi cegándola.

-¡HARRY! –intentó gritar, pero lo único que lograba era un grito ahogado con un deje de desesperación. Y entonces él volteó.

Mientras nadaba en aquel frío mar, cada vez se sentía más pesado. ¿Dónde diablos estaba y por qué estaba solo? ¿Y Ron y Hermione? Se ahogaba… lentamente y entonces lo escuchó. Su nombre… desde lejos. Y comprendió: tendría que nadar demasiado para llegar con ella, que sufría por él, con él… la verdad a nadie le importaba, ella estaba sufriendo y él tenía que hacer lo posible para llegar con ella mientras repetía su nombre casi sin aliento y ella seguía llamándolo.

…………….

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… -repetía Harry una y otra vez. Hermione, que no podía reconciliar el sueño desde que Ron se fue sólo miró la base de la cama de Harry encima de ella y casi lloraba al recordar que él también sufría por su amor. Que sufría casi aún peor que ella. Que necesitaba su apoyo.

……………

-Harry, Harry, no me dejes… Harry, nada más, más….

George había salido a ver cómo estaba y apenas la iba a cargar cuando escuchó eso. Y se dio cuenta de que su hermana sufría demasiado. Auténticas lágrimas salieron desprendidas de sus ojos cerrados. Sollozos y mocos.

…………..

Seguía lejos, y no quería perder de vista a Ginny… Pero todo se volvía más borroso y gritó "¡GINNY!" al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba "¡HARRY!". Extendió un brazo y a ella le brillaron los ojos con lágrimas.

…………..

-¡Ginny! –dijo Harry más fuerte. Hermione le agarró la mano que le colgaba de la litera con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

…………..

-¡Harry! –casi gritó Ginny. George le sujetó fuertemente la mano mientras la veía sufrir.

…………..

Y de pronto, Harry estaba con Ginny y Ginny con Harry. En la playa. Todos los Mortífagos habían desaparecido junto con Voldemort y ellos sólo hallaron la solución. Se besaron y se besaron. Todo volvía a ser negro, porque sabían que se tenían que ir.

-No temas –dijo Harry. –Todo lo hago por nosotros. Volveré pronto.

Y dicho esto se despidió con un último beso apasionado.

…………..

Ginny se levantó de un salto con el entrecejo fruncido. Parecía todo tan real, y sin embargo seguía en el árbol con George mirándola.

-Mamá dice que estarás más cómoda adentro.

Ginny asintió y se levantó de un salto. De la cara se quitó algo que parecía arena.

…………..

Harry se levantó de un brinco asustando a Hermione.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella. Harry la miró con el rostro ceñudo.

-No lo sé…

Hermione lo miró. Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra. A Harry le escocían los ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

-Harry… -exclamó de repente Hermione -¡tienes labial en tus labios!

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Ok, es la 1:57 (uf, casi 1 hora, todo un record), esta historia no se editará. Cualquier estupidez me disculpan, era algo que quería hacer, algo que me tenía carcomiendo y ahora me tengo que ir al baño a hacer pipí (lo siento, esos detalles no eran de su incumbencia, ¿cierto?) y me iré a acostar para que mis papás no se levanten ni me regañen. No les estoy mintiendo acerca de la hora ni del hecho de que mi vejiga casi explota, así que sean comprensivos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado... y presionen el botón que tienen justo debajo de aquí por favor para animarme o bien corregirme. Gracias, buenas noches… o días._

_Feliz año nuevo. _


End file.
